


better than this

by petitjisung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitjisung/pseuds/petitjisung
Summary: things really couldn't get any better than this





	better than this

**Author's Note:**

> this was?? so bad. i spent so long on it and it's a thorough disaster

 

  
the taste of strawberries lingered on hyunjin's tongue as he kissed chan with fervor. their tongues twisted together, distracting the younger from the burning between his legs. hyunjin felt the whimpers bubbling up in his throat, only to be swallowed by chan's hungry lips. the fingers of his left hand were gripping hyunjin's thigh tight enough to leave bruises, and hyunjin found himself moaning at the thought of being marked.

  
then chan was spreading his legs and pulling three fingers out of him, replacing them with the shaft of his erection. hyunjin gasped at the sensation, gripping chan's shoulders with clawing fingers, his head thrown back and eyes filled with tears. it hurt so much, but it felt so good to be so full of his partner. chan reached under hyunjin's pleated skirt, giving a few tugs to the younger's aching member. he found himself tugging against the restraints that tied him to the headboard, blinded by the mixture of pain and pleasure he felt as chan fucked into him at a swift pace.

  
he finished quicker than he'd like to admit, and found himself crying as chan continued on, milking a second and third orgasm out of the younger before he himself finished. after a few moments, chan slipped out with a soft moan, reaching up to pull the scarf from hyunjin's wrists. hyunjin immediately flopped into the mattress - an action chan chuckled tiredly at - and curled into a little ball at chan's side. the older male slipped an arm around his junior, tugging him close and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

  
"you did so well for me, princess," the australian whispered, brushing hyunjin's sweat-drenched hair from his eyes. the younger preened at the praise, nuzzling into his partner's chest. things couldn't get better than this, tucked under a loved one's arm, the air drenched in love and lust, with warmth in his chest. yeah, hyunjin was satisfied.


End file.
